prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 20, 2011 Superstars results
The January 20, 2011 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it will be taped at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma on January 18, 2011. Summary Tonight's victory was a long time coming for JTG. It was in July of 2010 that the Brooklyn Superstar fell to Chavo Guerrero on two consecutive editions of “WWE Superstars.” Clearly, those disappointing nights were still fresh in the flashy competitor's mind as he brought the fight to his underhanded rival. Not content to just beat the self-proclaimed “Mexican Warrior,” JTG punished his opponent with the Mug Shot and the Shout Out before putting him out of his misery. While JTG got some redemption in the opening match of “WWE Superstars,” Curt Hawkins failed to exact revenge against the man who defeated him only two weeks ago. A true powerhouse, Chris Masters marched to the ring with confidence and proceeded to throw his weight around, tossing Hawkins across the ring at his will. When his cocky opponent was thoroughly beaten, The Masterpiece snapped on The Master Lock for yet another victory over his pompous rival. Hawkins may have an arrogant attitude, but he does not have the win-loss record to back it up. Thanks to his massive ego and a catchphrase so annoying that it earned him a Slammy Award, Zack Ryder doesn't have many allies. Still, The Long Island Loudmouth has done surprisingly well in tag team competition. A former WWE Tag Team Champion with Curt Hawkins, Ryder found more success tonight with the cocky Primo. The brash young talents have teamed before and displayed the fluidity—and underhanded teamwork—to prove it. Taking the powerful David Hart Smith out of the picture, the duo was able to isolate Darren Young and double-team him to score the victory. Since severing his partnership with David Hart Smith many months ago, Tyson Kidd has displayed a mean streak that has put many Superstars on watch. But the Hart Dungeon-trained grappler hasn't exactly backed up his big talk in the ring. Although technically-gifted, Kidd's ego can get the better of him and that's exactly what happened tonight. After punishing The Cardiac Kid for the majority of the match, Kidd took a moment to taunt his opponent before applying the Sharpshooter and was rolled up for the pin out of nowhere. Maybe the cocky Kidd will think twice before underestimating Tatsu next time. Results ; ; *Primo & Zack Ryder defeated Darren Young & David Hart Smith (5:00) *Yoshi Tatsu defeated Tyson Kidd (12:04) *JTG defeated Chavo Guerrero (5:48) *Chris Masters defeated Curt Hawkins (3:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-20-11 Superstars 1.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 2.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 3.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 4.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 5.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 6.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 7.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 8.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 9.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 10.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 11.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 12.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 13.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 14.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 15.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 16.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 17.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 18.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 19.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 20.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 21.jpg 1-20-11 Superstars 22.jpg See also *WWE Superstars External links * Superstars #93 results Category:2011 television events